


Sick Day

by VioletMind



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's all fluff, Sick Character, Why cant I have a Tequila of my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMind/pseuds/VioletMind
Summary: When his girlfriend is sick, it's up to Agent Tequila to save the day.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was hopped up on cold medicine, sorry not sorry.

You wouldn’t say you were vain- you only took into consideration what other people may think of you, what kind of impression you would make. You liked looking good. You were always primped and polished, makeup on point and almost never a hair out of place. If there ever was, there was a good chance it would look like it was meant to be that way.

After all, urban legends said that the absinthe of old was hallucinogenic. You wanted to live up to the hype.

And at the very foundation of all of this was your strict skincare regimen. It was a ten step process, most products carefully chosen based on your skin’s needs that day. You kept your hoard underneath your sink, baskets full of toners and creams and what have you for easy access.

While you could miss a workout without guilt -your job was a workout in and of itself most days anyway- you refused to miss even a step of your skincare routine. Even on days like today, when you were sick as a dog and all you wanted was to be able to breathe out of your nose.

You dialed your boss and relayed the news, cringing when he tried to make a joke about how sick you must really be to stay home. You loved your job; you hated calling out, but you knew it would be a miracle for you to get to HQ, let alone do something once you got there.

With that taken care of you hauled yourself out of your bed, shuffling towards your bathroom.

You were perfectly content to cocoon yourself in blankets all day long and not see a single soul, but you weren’t that lucky. When you stumbled, hacking of course, out of the bathroom an hour later after a scalding shower and your morning routine, you saw you had a message.

You groaned to yourself, knowing your absence was bound to be noticed sooner or later. You were ready to fend off well wishes and offers of assistance when you saw who it was from. One of your closest friends and boyfriend for all of four months, Tequila. Your heart gave a little stubborn flutter in your chest at the thought of him checking up on you, as much as you tried to ignore it.

> _I heard you called out. Need anything?_

Now, Tequila was no fool. While he wanted nothing more than to show up at your door, completely unannounced with arms full of Kleenex and cheesy movies, he knew you would probably shut the door in his face on principle. You only invited people in when your apartment, and yourself for that matter, were up to snuff.

You chewed on your bottom lip, debating your options. You knew looked like a hot mess, but you were out of cold medication and were in no shape to run to the store.

You sighed as you began to type, hardly believing you were doing this but you were desperate.

> _I'm out of DayQuil and if you could find some lemon ginseng tea, I'll be eternally grateful._

With that you threw the phone onto a nearby chair and set about the arduous task of changing your bedding. You hated the thought of going back to bed and laying in sick sheets.

The doorbell rang all too soon for your liking. You shuffled to the door in your favorite pair of fuzzy socks and an old fleece robe; no satin or silk for you when you were almost certain to get snot all over it.

You opened the door with narrowed eyes, taking in the form of your boyfriend, bags hanging off both of his arms and a charming smile firmly in place.

Tequila took in your appearance; red nose, puffy eyes, a serious case of bedhead and bundled up in an old robe and his heart did a funny thing in his chest. True, the two of you had been dating for a respectable amount of time now and you let him in more than most people, but you were stuck in your ways. He knew how much you prided yourself on your appearance, and the fact that you were letting him see you when you were like this did something to him.

“You look like hell, sunshine.” You narrowed your eyes at him more, but still stepped aside to let him through.

“Gee, thanks.” The bite in your voice was significantly dulled by how thick your voice was. Tequila only chuckled and made his way to your kitchen as you trailed slowly after him, watching him with a kind of suspicious curiosity as he started pulling things out of the bags.

You expected some of it, despite being surprised at the extent; the two kinds of cold medications because he “didn’t know which would be the best,” a handful of tea boxes, two of which being the flavor you asked for and another three that he thought might be of some help, some cough drops, and an impressive box of tissues.

The things you didn’t expect were the packages of your favorite snack food, a pint of ice cream for each of you, and the bag of butterscotch candies- one of your all time favorite sweets.

“Not to sound ungrateful but, um, what’s all this?” You gestured to everything as you filled a mug with water and stuck it in the microwave for tea.

Tequila shrugged, hands in his pockets as he watched you open the box of lemon ginseng. “Wanted to make sure you had everything you might need.” You melted just a bit at his answer, pressing your lips together to keep from smiling as you reached for the nearest box of cold medication.

“You’re sweet, you know that?” You said as nonchalantly as you could, the smile breaking free when the microwave dinged and without missing a beat Tequila grabbed the mug and dropped two teabags into it. He handed it to you after giving it a stir to help wash down the pills.

“I know,” He said cockily, grin widening when you snorted weakly in response, sipping on your tea.

You expected him to say something about needing to get back to work and make a hasty retreat right around now; instead he just leaned against your counter and watched you closely, an odd expression on his face.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back?” You ventured, shifting uncertainly.

He shook his head. “Nope; I got the day off.” You almost choked on your tea.

“What? Oh no, you didn’t have to do that. Get back to work, I’m sure Champ can find something for you to do.” You tried to usher him out then, insisting that you would be completely fine without him.

“Shh,” He soothed, turning you around and gently grasping your shoulders to steer you towards your bedroom. “Just let me take care of my girl, alright?” Your heart did the damned flutter thing again and before you knew it you were in your room.

“Go on, get comfy.” He gestured to the bed before heading back out, returning shortly with the tissue box and snacks. You glanced over at him as you fluffed up some pillows against the headboard, watching as he toed off his boats and laid his jacket across a chair.

You scooted over to make space for the large agent, not missing how wide he smiled when you did so. He settled against the pillows and looked over at you, holding out his hand expectantly. “Laptop.”

You frowned in confusion, opening your mouth to ask why but thought better of it when you saw the look on his face. He wasn’t going to tell you until you did as he asked. You huffed and reached over to grab the device from your nightstand, thankful that you spent a good chunk of time last night screwing around online instead of leaving it at your desk like usual when you turned in. You didn’t feel like getting back up any time soon.

You handed it over with a huff, a bright smile coming to Tequila’s face as you did so. He patted his shoulder while he booted it up, waiting for you to cuddle up to him.

“You’re gonna get sick, you know that right?” You grumbled, though didn’t hesitate in curling into his side, a tiny sigh escaping when he wrapped an arm around you and balanced the laptop in front of you both, beginning to type a moment later.

“I’m not gonna get sick, stop worryin’.” He gave you a little squeeze. “Just relax, okay?”

You nodded against his shoulder, watching as he pulled up some movie streaming site. “And now comes the most important part of the healing process: bad movies.” He announced, making you chuckle into his shoulder despite yourself.

Tequila grinned down at you, almost wanting to pinch himself at the sight. He had tried not to get his hopes up on his way over, knowing you might try to throw him out once you had the supplies you needed. He wouldn’t blame you of course; one of the things you valued most was your independence. You didn’t like it when people tried to take care of you when you felt you could do it yourself, but here you were. Sniffling but still snuggled into his side.

“Ever seen _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes_?”


End file.
